Pamela Potter - The Darkness Returns
by PamelaLillianPotter
Summary: Book 3 of 7. An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself.
1. 01 Muggles

**Pamela Potter – The Darkness Returns**

 _This is Book 3 of the Pamela Potter series._

 _Summary: An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself._

 _This story will contain some mature themes you are forewarned._

 _For those who followed my previous two books and for the new fans thank you for reading._

 _Thank you for TheoIsTrash who reviewed the last book through the guest review system and Kain129 who disabled PM, your reviews are greatly appreciated._

 **Muggles**

The day after Pamela arrived back home she went to Gringott's. In the books the goblins gave her she had read that anything made by goblins was only rented for that lifetime. Once the person dies, the commissioned work has to be returned to the goblins as a show of good fate. Magical people however view the ownership a bit differently.

As Pamela waited for the goblin in charge of commissioned goods, Defender Turnstab, she added all her memories to date into a viewing orb. She had bought one just before going into the bank. They were relatively cheap too, only nine Knuts. She however found that there was a limit to what she could place inside the orb. With a sigh she decided to study the magic used to create it and make her own.

"You wished to speak to me, Ms. Potter?"

"Defender Turnstab, while I was down in the Chamber of Secrets I was presented with the goblin made sword of Gryffindor. It came out of the Sorting Hat. I read that a commissioned work like this only belongs to the one who commissioned it until they cast their dying breath."

"Indeed, do you wish to rent the sword?" Pamela thought about it.

"No, but I do believe that there is a spell on it, to present it to a worthy Gryffindor. May I suggest adding a spell to return it to the goblins, should the task the sword was summoned to do be completed?"

"That is a good idea, I know the family who crafted this blade and I will have them add the runic cluster to it. We won't remove the spell that calls it to a worthy Gryffindor though. As payment we will accept the return of the sword for that."

"May your enemies fall before your gate, Defender Turnstab," Pamela bowed to the goblin.

"And may your endeavors always succeed, Ms. Potter." The goblin bowed back.

Pamela went back home towards her shop when she suddenly remembered about the scruffy dog that she kinda accepted into her life the previous day. She took a detour to the shopping district of Diagon Alley and bought a few packets of meat. Sure she and Tonks never touched the vile stuff, but a dog is mostly carnivore.

Sitting on the dandelion sofa she looked the dog straight in the eyes. To his credit he didn't waver much. This was how Tonks found them when she got home. She asked about the meeting with the goblins and opened the ice box and saw the meat.

"Why'd you get dead animals?" she asked eyeing the frozen meat curiously.

"It's for Snuffles. He looks way too thin to exist. We both know that as a dog, he can't survive on just vegetables and fruit."

"True, but who's going to cook the meat?"

"Dobby?" Pamela shrugged.

"The House elf who –" there was a sudden pop and there stood Dobby, his ears sticking out of the legs of the panty Pamela used to free him.

"Dobby, have you bonded with me?" Dobby nodded. "Fine, can you cook?" Dobby nodded again. "Can House Elves wear a uniform? Clothing that remains the property of the house but is worn by the House Elf?"

"If the clothes is not belonging to the elf, he or she cans wear it without being set free." Dobby answered.

I will have your uniform ready in the morning, and please don't wear that underwear on your head, it looks perverted." Pamela nodded to herself. "Your only task is to cook meat for Snuffles. Tonks and I don't like touching it. Tonks is a vegetarian and I can't eat meat because of my unique body chemistry."

"You is calling the doggy Snuffles?" Dobby asked. "He is looking more like a Blackie." Dobby shared a look with the dog.

====PPTDR====

Life inside _**The Little Shop of Horrors**_ was peaceful for the first few weeks back. It was around the end of June that there was any indication that things were changing. The owls came and brought with them some good and some bad news. The good news was that the third years were allowed to visit the village of Hogsmead. Andromeda Tonks, having accepted the role of Magical guardian, signed the permission form instantly, something about not wanting a Nymphadora sized tantrum, again.

The bad news was that Pamela didn't think she wanted to go, anymore. Azkaban, the prison for magical law-breakers, had an annual inspection, and one of the cells was found empty. It was the cell that had the most Dementor guards, which made it a big deal, apparently. Sirius Black had escaped and no one knew it until the previous night. Pamela rolled her eyes.

Dropping the newspaper, Snuffles looked over it and growled at the front page. Pamela had learned that the dog sometimes stared at the news paper as if he could read it. On the front page there was a picture of the Weasley family in Egypt.

"Don't growl at them, I'll let you know that at least three of them have good manners." Pamela looked at where the slobber fell. "Is that a rat? Who in their right mind has a rat as a pet?"

Snuffles barked.

"It's the rat you growled at?" Snuffles barked in confirmation. "Do you know the rat?" another bark. "Did you go to school with it?" Snuffles barked again. "You don't understand a thing I just said, do you?" Again Snuffles barked.

There was a sudden tuck from the shop and with a thought Pamela had Snuffles in a flower cage and bolted down to the stairs and scanned for irregularities in the shop. The sun loving plants were quietly enjoying the morning sun. The plants that loved a bit of shade were blooming nicely. The Bleeding Heart Lilies caught a girl and has her hanging over the Dionaea Calico. The mandrakes are mooning her. Wait! Go Back.

"Give me a good reason not to feed you to my plants?" Pamela demanded of the girl.

"Because you're the cutest girl my age I have ever seen?" Pamela admired her sense of self-preservation. She had the palest skin Pamela has ever seen and the beginnings of what could be a killer body. And her accent was to die for.

"Are you some kind of harlequin trying to make me laugh? You do realize that it is only because of my concentration that you haven't been dropped into Hades yet?"

"Okay, my name is Harleen Quinzel. I kinda stumbled into this place and was running away from someone down the side alley when I dodged into this shop."

"I don't recognize the name. What is your opinion on magic?"

"It makes a story or comic more interesting, why do you ask?"

"No real reason, where are you from?"

"Brooklyn, New York." Pamela nodded towards the plants and they dropped the Harleen gently on the ground.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, London, England, you are a far way from home." Pamela gestured to the door and sat down on one of the flower chairs. "My name is Pamela Potter."

"I was actually in London with my father, I kinda ran away while he was getting drunk, no way am I gonna get slapped around again. He's meeting with some fat hippo from a company called Grunnings."

"Does this fat hippo happen to have five chins, blond hair and with a walrus moustache?" Pamela queried.

"Are you some kind of mind reader?"

"No that would be illegal without consent." Tonks said from the door way.

"Tonks, Harleen needs to crash here tonight, her father is getting drunk with Vernon Dursley and I shiver at the thought of what they could discuss."

"Yeah I heard, her father has some loose hands, Vernon has to lose his jinglies." Tonks shrugged. "She's bunking with you."

====PPTDR====

Harleen ended up staying a few more days. Both Tonks and Pamela kept magic to a minimal while she was there and when Tonks escorted Harleen back to her father she cast a simple memory modification charm on her before giving her the charm bracelet that Pamela had the goblins enchant. It would discourage her father from hurting her in any way, since Harleen refused to leave the only family she had, even if he threw her around regularly.

The Hogwarts letters arrived on Pamela's birthday along with a few gifts. From Fay down under, she received seeds of almost all the magical plants from the continent. Pansy sent her a book on Occlumency and a bracelet to test the mental barriers. The letter accompanying it said that if Pamela could wear the bracelet without feeling a mental tuck then her barriers would be set properly.

Hermione hasn't send Pamela anything, but that wasn't surprising considering neither of them owned an owl. However the biggest gift that Pamela received was Hermione herself at around teatime. Hermione gave Pamela her gift anyway, a guide to non magical plants from the Amazon Rainforest.

There was another surprise as the girls did their shopping. Hagrid had gifted them both a copy of the _**Monster Book of Monsters**_ , the owner of Flourish & Blotts was so relieved that he didn't have to get more books out of the pile he gave them a galleon off their purchase. Outside the door was none other than the first year, well now second year, John Constantine escorted by Alfred Pennyworth and his non magical charge, Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Pennyworth, nice to see you again." Pamela gave the balding man a curtsy.

"Indeed it is," he noticed the arched brow. "Bruce has discovered that John has magical abilities and insisted on accompanying him to purchase his school supplies."

"Has this been cleared by the Auror department?" Hermione asked, she still remembered the amount of paperwork her own parents had to go through, for her cousin, which she has yet to reveal.

"On a single condition, we were not allowed to point out the location of the no-maj, sorry muggle-side entrance. Bruce was able to see it after a bit, so here we are."

"You were looking at getting some rare ingredients last time, if I remember overhearing correctly." Pamela asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately the florist around the bend is still closed." Alfred shook his head.

"What exactly do you need, I can owl it to you. I know the people who live there." Hermione caught on that Pamela wanted to keep it a secret.

"Their daughter goes to Hogwarts with us." Hermione added. The suspicion in Alfred's eyes dissipated. Alfred jotted down what he needed and handed it to Pamela before bidding them a farewell.

"Looks like this summer every American is discovering our little magical district."

"I doubt that Bruce and Selina count as everyone." Hermione countered. She realized what she said and decided to just roll with it.

"Selina?" Pamela arched her brow. "Who is that, an older sister?"

"My cousin, her father was sent to prison for a hundred life sentences and her mother, my mother's sister, died before school ended for us. Since we are her only family she came to us. She can be a handful, she is a kleptomaniac."

"Remind me to hide the good china when she comes for tea then." Hermione knew that Pamela would understand, she didn't know why she kept it hidden.

"So if you didn't talk about Selina, what other muggle American found their way into our neck of the woods?"

Pamela told Hermione about Harleen and the troubles she faced with her father. She also explained her reasoning on why she allowed Harleen to go back and the extra protection she gave the girl. Hermione accepted the explanation of family being important, she just didn't need to like it.

Knowing that Pamela wouldn't mind, Hermione invited her cousin around for tea one afternoon. The very afternoon also happened to be Ginny Weasley's birthday. Pamela had gotten the younger red head a Nimbus 2000. The excuse they gave Mrs. Weasley was that Pamela would be training Ginny as a replacement seeker, should she find herself unable to play. The truth however was that Ginny was feeling guilty that she was manipulated by Voldemort throughout the previous year, the quite expensive broom was Pamela's way of saying she didn't have any hard feelings towards the girl.

Selina was an odd character, Pamela had to admit, but there was something about the girl that Pamela liked. Even though the girl was non magical, she had all the hallmarks of a cat, almost like she was an Animagus, like McGonagall. McGonagall had revealed, when Pamela first met her officially, that she had slight kleptomania, she had learned to school her mind so strictly that that demeanor shown through, suppressing the cat within. Pamela had told Hermione that and together they decided to ask McGonagall if a non magical could exhibit those strong traits.

Too soon it was time to return to Hogwarts, yet Pamela was looking forward to it. She had grown a new set of Bleeding Heart Lilies, specifically for the seventh year students. She was looking forward to seeing what they made of the new batch. The last set had some interesting results, according to Sprout, when one of the seventh year boys stupidly smelled the flower, some of the pollen entered his system and he was a mindless drone for the rest of the day. The new batch had more toxins in and stronger pollen.

====PPTDR====

 _The first chapter of book three is done, hope you like it._

 _Please review, I love reading what you guys think._


	2. 02 Twilight

**Pamela Potter – The Darkness Returns**

 _This is Book 3 of the Pamela Potter series._

 _Summary: An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself._

 _This story will contain some mature themes, you are forewarned._

 _Everyone who reviewed, liked and added this story on their lists, thank you._

 **Twilight**

The morning of September first came and, like first year, Hermione came to pick Pamela up. In the car with them was Selina, sure the girl knew about magic and generally didn't care that her cousin was a witch. Selina was eying the rune necklace Pamela wore to hide her outward appearance from the world at large. Just before they reached Kings Cross Selina managed to procure the necklace, the result was instant.

"What the hell!" Selina shouted, handing the rune necklace back. "Why do you have green skin?"

"I am mostly plant." Pamela shot back smiling. "Just like you might be mostly cat."

They made it through the barrier once they arrived at Kings Cross and Selina was mostly impressed with the scarlet engine and wished Hermione a safe journey. Selina was going to a secondary school close to the Granger's home, mostly so that the elder Grangers could monitor her mental state. Most of the other students were already there, even the Weasleys if you could believe it.

Ginny and her friend, Luna was waiting for them on the platform and the four girls made their way onto the train. They searched for a compartment that could host them all, but most couldn't. Near the end of the train they found a compartment with only a single occupant. Knowing that they won't find another the girls joined R.J. Lupin and closed the door and placed a privacy shield on it.

"Sirius Black is after you." Ginny said once she was sure no one else would hear. "I overheard my parents argue about it, my dad wanted to tell you, but mom won't let him. If they find out that you know, you didn't hear it from me."

"I keep telling Ginny that he won't hurt you, since he was your godfather." Luna shrugged. "Besides he's too busy touring the country as Stubby Boardman."

"Let's be _**Sirius**_ for a moment." Pamela paused to let her joke sink in, it didn't. "Sirius would've had a lot of opportunities to off me, while I wasn't at my shop that is. I mean if a non-magical girl was able to enter Diagon Alley unnoticed and enter my shop, what is stopping a supposed mass murderer?"

"You're talking about Harley, right?" Hermione asked.

"Harleen, with an N," Pamela corrected her friend. "But yeah I was talking about her. If the Bleeding Hearts didn't catch her I would never have met her." Pamela had a far-off look in her eyes.

Just after buying a bunch of chocolate for her friends and some pumpkin pasties for herself, the day suddenly turned very cold. The windows in their compartment froze as did the bottle of mineral water Lupin had beside him. Suddenly the train jerked to a stop. Curiosity took hold of their young friends, but Pamela stopped them from investigating. A good thing too, since moments later a decaying hand slit open their door, bypassing the lock easily.

Pamela stood up and pushed herself between the creature and her friend. The creature was having a tough time sucking the happiness from Pamela, since she hid most of them behind her mental barriers, the creature however was persistent and finally broke through her walls, Pamela's eyes rolled into her head and she fell backwards. The thump finally woke the adult and in a few seconds silver vapor chased the creature away.

Pamela woke on the lap of her best friend a short time later. She groggily sat up and something was thrust into her hands, chocolate.

"It's chocolate, nothing harmful." Pamela smiled at the man and shook her head.

"It may not be harmful to most, Mr. Lupin, but I can't eat it, it makes me sick."

"If it was vegan chocolate or a cup of hot cocoa she –" Hermione stopped and went for her trunk, she pulled out a bar of vegan chocolate and handed it to Pamela. "I got it for Selina earlier, but it was the wrong packet, she likes her milk, the more cream the better."

Lupin excused himself to speak with the driver. With him gone the girls discussed what happened during the Dementor, that was what the creature was called, attack. Luna experienced the death of her mother from back when she was seven. Ginny experienced her year with Tom. They turned to Hermione who seemed reluctant to share. Pamela held her hand. The simple gesture was enough to coax her.

"I experienced the worst and best day of my life." Hermione glanced down. "I was in the first grade and waiting outside my school for my parents to pick me up. A man grabbed me and stuffed me inside a car. He drove me to a house in Kent and threw me in a cellar. I remember being so scared that I was shaking. I kept thinking of home and several hours of just thinking that I felt like I was being squeezed through a very thin pipe and the next second I was in my backyard."

"There are some true horrors in my past." Pamela began, "Let's just say I experienced my second Halloween again and leave it at that." Pamela shivered. That was the day she lost her parents.

====PPTDR====

Pamela and Hermione missed the welcoming feast, Hermione because she had to procure a way of getting to every single class in their already full schedule, and Pamela because she was ushered up to the Hospital Wing where healer Tonks gave her a clear, sweet liquid to drink. The liquid drove the coldness out of Pamela. Pamela accepted the supply of phials from the head healer of St. Mungo's. The phials were enough that she could drink one a day for the entire school year, should it come to it. She was ordered to only drink a phial if a Dementor attacked her. The chocolate Hermione gave her didn't help, not that she would admit it, for all Hermione knew, it helped a little.

Because of the Dementor attack, classes were canceled for the next day. The free day gave Pamela enough time to storm into Sprout's office. She asked her if she could fill an afternoon a week with an extra Herbology lesson since they only had one a week in the current schedule. Sprout gave her full access to the greenhouses Friday afternoons.

The weekend was spent getting settled in and as soon as Monday rolled by, Hermione and Pamela found their way down to the edge of the forest. They learned that Hagrid was appointed the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The position suited the large man with a big heart. However his lesson plan left room for improvement.

The first lesson was exciting, it was about hippogriffs, but what's more, it seemed no-one other than Hermione and Pamela, thanks to Selina, knew how to open the books without being mauled. The lesson took them out to a paddock filled with a heard of hippogriffs. Hagrid told them how to approach the beasts and how to be respectful to them. Hagrid asked them for a volunteer and in an entirely cartoon fashion every one took a step back leaving Pamela standing out for Hagrid to call upon.

Pamela bowed to Buckbeak and waited for him to bow back. Buckbeak seemed to measure Pamela's worth and bowed down to her. Next came the trust, Pamela held out her hand, the tip of her free hand ready for when Buckbeak attacked. Luckily that wasn't needed because the hippogriff leaned into her hand. Next thing Pamela knew she was flying through the air on the back of Buckbeak and, for the first time, she enjoyed flying.

Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. Once Pamela was back on the ground the rest of the students came forth and bowed to the hippogriffs. Malfoy didn't earn respect from Buckbeak. What happened next was automatic. As Buckbeak reared back to stomp on Malfoy Pamela jumped in front of him and called up roots between her and Malfoy. Buckbeak came back down and struck the still standing Pamela across the arm. Buckbeak seemed to sense his error and instantly lay down in submission. Pamela turned around, the vines on her arm forming her wand.

"Exilium!" Pamela exclaimed. Malfoy was lifted into the air and unceremoniously flung into the lake. While the other Slytherin students shouted their outrage, Pansy flashed Pamela a smile and mouthed _**good show**_.

====PPTDR====

Pamela sat in Ancient Runes looking at her blemish free arm. Before the end of their period Pamela's arm healed itself. Sure it wasn't a broken bone that needed a healer's touch, but still to be healed without external magic was something else. Next to Pamela on her right sat Pansy, on her left sat Hermione. Pamela knew that Hermione was in another part of the castle too, attending Divination.

Bathsheda Babbling was the youngest member of staff, having finished her Runes mastery just a year before Pamela's first year. She didn't go into the field since she couldn't stand the stand to be in the sun for extended periods of time. However her lack of practical experience with working with runes was a non-issue since she just understood the forms and magic that went into the creation. Her knowledge spread far and as she sat reading a slab of runes she noticed a young red head look back at her.

"Ms. Potter is there a problem?" She asked causing every hunched form to look at Pamela.

"No Professor, I have finished arranging the runes already." Hermione sitting next to her mirrored Babblings face perfectly, Babbling then summoned the parchment and glanced over it. Her eyes stretching as she proceeded.

"They are all correct." Babbling waved her wand over the parchment. "They even radiate a bit of ambient magic. Very well Ms. Potter you may finish with your homework while your classmates work on their projects." Pamela saw the woman shake her head and mutter under her breath.

Potion class was the usual affair other than the fact that Malfoy was sporting a rather thick cloak. Pamela didn't think she put that much power into the banishment spell, but apparently Malfoy would have missed the next class, if he had a class that was. Pansy told them that Malfoy took two electives, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently he wanted to work as a banker, not that he would admit it out loud. Pamela only lost Gryffindor ten points that lesson, and that was all because Malfoy had to swim ashore.

"Apparently you are going to die this year." Hermione whispered as she chopped the daisy roots.

"Lovely, did the bat in the belfry tell you how I was going to die?" Pamela rolled her eyes as she crushed the shriveled figs in the mortar.

"By consuming poison brewed by Prof. Snape." Hermione smiled.

"Two things wrong with that, Prof. Snape isn't actively trying to kill me and I am immune to all types of poisons. Seriously this shrinking potion is more likely to kill me than what ever the professor can dream up."

Pamela paused before picking up an extra caterpillar and cutting it in half. The other half she expertly flicked into Neville's mortar with the rest of his. The extra half caterpillar seemed to have worked as it neutralized the poison in Neville and Ron's cauldron and made Trevor shrink into a tadpole instead of keeling over.

Just after lunch the third years had their first Defense against the Dark Arts class of the year. As they entered the room, Lupin told them to leave their books and only bring their wands while they followed him. They went down to the first floor where the staff room was located and entered. In the far corner a wardrobe was rattling. Pamela instantly recognized what it was, because she and Tonks disposed of one in the cupboard where Pamela found her book on plant magic.

"I see that some of you have figured out what we are here for." Lupin smiled. "For those of you who haven't there is a Boggart in the cupboard and as a group we are going to get rid of it. A simple charm exist to expel the creature, Ms. Potter could you tell us what this spell is?"

"The incantation is Riddikulus, but that is the easy part. Since a Boggart or, as muggles refer to them, boogiemen changes shape according to what you fear most you need to force it into something you find funny, that is the true power of the charm." Pamela said then shut her mouth with her hands.

"Very good Ms. Potter," Lupin laughed, "Take ten points for Gryffindor. Ms. Li, tell me, other than the spell, what ultimately finishes off a Boggart?" Su Li blinked a few times, not many teachers called on her during class.

"Laughter professor," Su Li smiled. "Laughter is poisonous for a creature that feasts on fears."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw." Lupin exclaimed happily. "Now if you all would line up, be sure to stand in a mix of your two houses. Mr. Longbottom come here you will face the Boggart first."

Neville's fear was revealed to be Snape. It made sense since just the previous class he nearly lost his toad to the potions master. With a whispered incantation Snape was dressed in old lady garb. Seeing the vulture hat, Pamela correctly assumed it was Neville's grandma. After Neville faced his fear the rest of the class did the same, Pamela wisely went to the back of the line to give every one a change to face the creature before she makes it explode, again.

Once everyone faced the creature Pamela cast a shield over herself and stepped up to the creature. It began to shift, stopped, tried to shift again and so on until it eventually just expanded and blew up spraying black blood against her shield. She sighed and vanished the blood.

"Sorry I broke your Boggart Prof. Lupin." Pamela said, the rest of the class laughed, accept for Hermione. Hermione and Pamela stayed after class at Lupin's request.

"Ms. Potter, has what happened to the Boggart have anything to do because of your body?"

"Yes professor, since I am mostly plant not a many things can get into my head. Helga Hufflepuff foreseen this and made a provision for people like me when she helped enchant the hat. A Boggart doesn't have that luxury."

"And it doesn't help than we are learning Occlumency either." Hermione piped in.

"With that out of the way, I was asked by your head of house teach you two specifically, the Patronus charm. It is an advanced technique that most adult witches and wizards can't cast. Come here on Saturday for your first lesson."

====PPTBR====

 _Another chapter down and the next one in the works, it has taken a bit longer to compose this due to an electrical failure the last two days._

 _As always I would love to hear what you guys think please review._


	3. Interlude 1

**Pamela Potter – The Darkness Returns**

 _This is Book 3 of the Pamela Potter series._

 _Summary: An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself._

 _This story will contain some mature themes, you are forewarned._

 _Everyone who reviewed, liked and added this story on their lists, thank you._

 _Sorry everyone I am feeling way below the weather so this mini-chapter is a glimpse into the future._

 **Interlude**

"Isley, you have a guest!" the guard knocked at her isolation cell door breaking her concentration on the viewing orb.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to have guest, Mrs. Huarang?" Ivy turned toward the voice. "How is your husband doing, no lasting effects I hope."

"He's doing better, thank you for asking. As for your guest I believe he is the exception."

Vanessa Huarang stood aside and Ivy saw the hulking form of the bat. She rolled her eyes and added a bit more leaves to her lower body. Ever since her core matured completely she hardly felt the cold anymore so even in the dead of the artic she could walk around with just her leaves and be done with it. Although the shirts they gave the inmates of Arkham was very flattering for her figure.

"What can I help you with Dark Knight?" Ivy asked as she sat up on the cot and crossed her legs.

"I need your botanical expertise." Batman gave Ivy a far too familiar plant sample. She arched her brow.

"Couldn't figure out a relatively harmless plant, I thought you were supposed to be the world's greatest detective." Ivy took the plant and hugged it to her face lovingly.

"A great detective, as you put it, knows where to go if they run out of resources." That must have been hard to admit. "These plants have grown all over the central botanical garden, the one you say you never visit."

"Fine," Ivy sighed, "It is called a _**Beautiful Companion**_. It was named after a woman who died shortly after it came into existence." Ivy read the look on Batman's half-face. "Don't worry, the plant wasn't the source of the woman's death, she was murdered."

"How do you know about this?" Ivy smiled sadly.

Instead of answering Ivy pumped essence into the plant and it grew into a very beautiful hazel and green flower. She gave it back to Batman and lay back down. Batman could see that she was near tears.

"I know, because I created it for the first person I ever loved. I never knew how I felt for her until it was too late. Give the flower to that girl who acts as your information broker. I'm sure Oracle would appreciate the irony."

"Is the flower toxic?" Batman had every right not to trust Ivy at that moment.

"The toxin within the flower was designed to keep reanimated corpses away, so unless Oracle is a zombie she is in no danger."

As Batman left he didn't see Ivy begin to cry and even if he did he would know better than to bring it up again.

====PPTDR====

 _Again sorry for not releasing a chapter this week, but this flu is driving me insane_


	4. Interlude 2

**Pamela Potter – The Darkness Returns**

 _This is Book 3 of the Pamela Potter series._

 _Summary: An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself._

 _This story will contain some mature themes, you are forewarned._

 _Everyone who reviewed, liked and added this story on their lists, thank you._

 _I received some lovely reviews for the interlude so I will conclude it now._

 **Interlude 2**

Ivy waited until the shift change before she flared her magic to short-circuit the cameras in her block. It has been a long time since she actually used her magic so she was a little winded. However for her plan to work she needed to focus. With a deep breath Ivy concentrated and her form shrunk down into her Animagus form. When the door opened like she predicted she made a dash for the door and into the shadows, her fur blending perfectly with the shadows.

Once she reached the outside of the building she dove into the closest flowerbed and began burrowing deep into the ground. When she reached the hollow her plants have made long ago she returned to her human shape and apparated to the most Central Park in Gotham. There she turned back into a meerkat and waited, it won't do for the dark and gloom knight to find her there.

Ivy waited for nearly two hours when there was an audible crack like a car backfiring. She inwardly smiled as the woman walked over the Beautiful Companions and watered them. The woman then sat down and just gazed upon them. Ivy was tempted to let her wait, but it has been so long. She shifted back and sat behind the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Palm Lily," the woman didn't need to turn around.

"Hey Messenger-Goddess, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Ivy gently brushed her hands through the woman's bushy hair.

"About a week ago my brain finally mended enough for me to remember I who I was."

"The Cruciatus Curse is nothing to sneeze at. Neville's parents died in that ward, never able to recover."

"But they didn't know that Neville was still alive so they never had the drive to come back now did they?" the woman lay back onto Ivy's lap. "You are the reason I am back, even if we can't be together."

"I can inoculate you, that way I won't kill you when we –" the woman placed a finger on Ivy's lips.

"You are my sister Pamela, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, you need to move on from me, hon." The woman smiled. "Selina told me you moved here."

"Did the kitten also tell you how to get a message to me?" Ivy smiled down at her.

"She told me to do something that the greatest detective wouldn't be able to figure out. I chose to plant the flower you created for me. You called them Beautiful Companions if I recall. A fitting name really."

"The bat is coming. He'll drag me back to Arkham when he finds me." Pamela bended down and placed a loving kiss on the woman's forehead. "I love you Hermione, always have and always will. Take care of yourself."

"You too," Hermione yawned. "I heard you call yourself," another yawn, "Poison Ivy now, what's up – with –" Hermione drifted into a deep sleep. The pheromones Ivy released relaxing her.

====PPTDR====

 _The conclusion of the interlude, I should have the next chapter ready within next week._


	5. 03 Trouble

**Pamela Potter – The Darkness Returns**

 _This is Book 3 of the Pamela Potter series._

 _Summary: An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself._

 _This story will contain some mature themes, you are forewarned._

 _Everyone who reviewed, liked and added this story on their lists, thank you._

 _I hope you all liked a view into the future, if you want to see more such glimpses let me know what you want to see._

 **Trouble**

Saturday came all too soon for the two friends. They were on the third floor on the right hand side very early. They were getting ready to knock when the door opened. Lupin invited them in and offered them a cup of tea. Since he still needed to find an alternative to a Dementor he took the girls through the basic steps of the Patronus charm.

"The incantation is only a small fracture of what needs to be done." Lupin said demonstrating the spell. "You have to fuel the spell with the happiest memory you can find. Think of a memory now and we can see if your cores could handle the spell. Ms. Granger if you'd please."

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione said calmly, a wisp of silver smoke appeared out of her wand tip. Lupin smiled.

"What did you think of to fuel the Patronus, if I may ask?"

"The first time I picked up a book, I know it isn't strong but I thought that it would do for a start." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Expecto Patronum!" Pamela exclaimed. Barely a vapor escaped her wand. Sadly she knew why that was. "I guess I really need to rake my brain to find a happy memory, getting my Hogwarts letter doesn't seem to do the job." Pamela forced a smile.

"I will find a suitable substitute for Dementors, but in the mean time practice the charm and try to find a strong happy memory." With that he dismissed them.

====PPTDR====

The weeks strolled on and soon it was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. Hermione seemed very excited by the prospect of going to the village. Pamela was also excited but for another reason. Tonks was going to be there, apparently Snuffles could hardly keep still and she thought that he might miss Pamela.

With the permission slips all accounted for they set off to the village. Hermione was talking about all the possible historical sites that they might see, Pamela added some mention of the plants that they could find that literally only grew in Hogsmead. Hogwarts had a wide variety of plants, but according to Sprout the village held a fair share that the older students normally had to go out to study, if they wished to further their careers in Herbology.

Coming to a compromise they agreed to spend the morning inside, but after Tonks showed up they would remain outside, visiting the sites and plant life, ending at the Shrieking Shack.

As they entered the village they were given permission to wonder about freely and be up at the school before nightfall. With that said Hermione took hold of Pamela's hand and dragged her to the first shop in the row, which happened to be a bookshop. Hermione took out a bunch of muggle money and frowned. She didn't have any acceptable currency. Pamela smiled and pulled out her pouch.

"I'll trade you. Pounds to galleons, Tonks can exchange it into my account when she goes back. How much do you want?"

"I only need forty when we get back to London to get something to eat while waiting for my parents to finish their stuff." Hermione gave Pamela £200. Doing the sums in her head on the last conversion rate she handed Hermione forty-one galleons.

"Sorry I don't seem to have any sickles or knuts." Pamela sighed. "So I rounded it up to the next galleon."

"Thank you," Although Hermione said it she still had a suspicious gleam in her eye.

"Fine if it makes you feel better you can give me fourteen sickles and eight knuts that is even. I really hope you don't though, I don't particularly like the silver and bronze coins." Pamela fixed Hermione with a stare of her own. Hermione hugged the girl in response.

They browsed through the store and picked up a book each to help in their studies. Hermione's was titled _**Runes: a Practical Application Guide**_. Pamela picked up a rather thick tome on magical plants in the colonies. It covered all the plant life in every country England conquered then lost, and the few who still paid tribute to the flag.

They settled for a brunch at the Three Broomsticks. The owner of the pub and grill was a busty woman who knew how work a room full of drunks. She was flirtatious, but distant. No one in the bar would mess with her. Unfortunately her assists had a side-effect on the prepubescent boys. Ronald Weasley was sitting a tad bit uncomfortable, making Pamela giggle and point it out.

Their meal was perfectly done and quite filling and Pamela fell in love with butter beer. She paid for a vat of the stuff that she would haul up to the castle once they where done for the day. Madam Rosmerta just gave an enticing smile and called for a house elf. The elf took the vat to the school and onto Pamela's bed.

"Are you sure you want to enter that shop?" the Weasley twins spoke in their ping-pong way. "It is known to be a romantic place to take your significant other. So unless you want to come out as a couple, we won't recommend it."

"Thanks," Pamela said then winked at Hermione.

"Boys," Hermione added. The Weasley twins backed away slowly less they be subjected to a verbal ping-pong match. That was their thing.

Avoiding Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop the girls visited most of the other stores down the street until Tonks arrived after noon. After confirming their plans she insisted on going with them to the various outdoor locations to offer an older person's perspective, truth was she just got off a long shift and wanted to have a relaxing day and escorting a pair of young girls seemed to fit that bill.

When they finally arrived at the Shrieking Shack, Snuffles made a run for it. Pamela was about to chase after the dog when Tonks grabbed the back of her jacket. She explained that the shack was considered the most haunted place in magical Britain and wouldn't budge on it.

"Besides, maybe Snuffles only saw a woodland creature and chased after it. He would show up eventually." Tonks finished her speech. It wasn't much, but it was all she could offer.

Dinner was a solemn affair that night, sure Pamela didn't really care for animals, but Snuffles held a special place in her heart. As they walked up to the common room that night it was to a waiting crowd.

"Probably Neville who forgot the password again." Ronald ever so tactfully said.

"Hey!" Neville replied from behind Pamela and Hermione.

"Gryffindor students please go back to the Great Hall. The portrait of the Fat Lady has been vandalized. We will find her and figure out what happened." Dumbledore said. It might just be Pamela, but she thought he already knew what happened.

====PPTDR====

It turned out that it was one Sirius Black who invaded the castle and wanted to get access to Gryffindor Tower. According to the portrait he had a gleam of a madman in his eyes. Until Sirius was caught she would refuse to stand guard in front of the tower. That job fell upon Sir Cadogan, a knight who seems to fall off his horse more often than not. He also had a bit of a habit of challenging everyone to a duel.

The first Quidditch match was scheduled for the weekend and it seemed that the Slytherin team didn't want to play in the rainstorm scheduled for the weekend. So the match would be against Hufflepuff. Just what Pamela needed, the pretty boy that is fairly decent at his seeker position looming over her like a bat again. Hermione once said that Cedric was being flirty, Pamela just found him annoying.

As Saturday rolled in the reason for Pamela's dismay was sitting at his house table smiling while faking a cough, stupid Malfoy. The little prick even had the audacity to wish Pamela well in the match.

When they reached the field Pamela placed a provided set of goggles on her head and flew up into the air. Ginny wasn't ready to play yet, not that Pamela would allow her to fly in this weather anyway. As they took to the sky Pamela took a deep breath and flew a bit higher to see when the snitch got released. She was glad for the howling wind because she couldn't hear Cedric talking to her.

The game was intense and the rain made it the worst game of her career, but she clenched her jaw and kept circling the field. Suddenly a flash of gold shot up into the clouds and like a bat out of hell, Pamela raced after it. The snitch made a b-line for the clouds and it was only her reflexes that stopped her from sharing Cedric's electric fate. She held out her hand to catch the elusive ball before she felt the cold creep up on her. Pamela's vision faded to black. The last thing she felt was the wind on her back as she fell to the ground, but she had a smile on her face, she caught the snitch and tugged it into her robe pocket before she passed out.

Pamela woke in the hospital wing about an hour later. She felt the weight on her arm, and knowing who it was she allowed her to lie there for a bit longer. Madam Pomfrey came into view and shook her head.

"She hasn't left your side since they brought you in here." She sighed, "You should drink the potion on your left. I had it brought down from your dorm by a house elf."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, sorry for being in here again." Pamela reached for the potion and gulped the sweet liquid down.

"Dementors on the grounds, Dumbledore was furious." She said shaking her head.

"Is my broom in one piece, please tell me the Whomping Willow got it." Madam Pomfrey arched a brow. "The only reason I'm playing Quidditch is because I made a deal with Prof. McGonagall. If my broom is broken I can't play, win-win."

"I recall your mother had the same dislike of brooms, she fell off it in the first lesson and hasn't been on a broom much after that." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "It seems you share your mother's opinion of flying."

"Only on brooms, I flew on Buckbeak before and that was quite lovely." Pamela countered.

"You are your mother's child through and through then, she however flew on one of the Thestrals in her seventh year. It was a sad time when her father died." Pamela smiled sadly. "As for your broom it is indeed destroyed, I think Mr. Weasley is out there now picking up the pieces, poor misguided boy."

Hermione woke up a bit later and before Pamela knew what hit her she was incased in a bear-like hug by the brunette. All she could do was whisper reassurances into Hermione's ear and trying to pat her back.

"Don't ever do that again!" Hermione gave a halfhearted slap on Pamela's arm. "And don't you dare take Ginny's broom and rejoin the game!"

"Why would I rejoin the game?" Pamela asked and produced the snitch from her pocket. "I put it away when I went for my wand." Both Hermione and the Healer blinked at the young girl.

"Pamela Potter as caught the snitch before she fell!" Madam Pomfrey said unto a familiar cloud of silver mist and sent it off to the Quidditch field. "That, girls, is the second function of the Patronus Charm. It can be used to relay a short message between friends." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Not long after the Patronus was cast, both Quidditch teams streamed into the hospital wing. The game had gone on for another two hours after the Dementor attack, but since Ginny couldn't replace Pamela unless the entire team got replaced she was stuck on the ground.

"You made us play all that time? Did the Weasley twins put you up to this?" Cedric smiled at Pamela seductively, she rolled her eyes.

"To be fair I thought the game was over, if Hermione didn't wake up and told me differently, you would still be playing." Pamela tossed the snitch at him. A tradition shared by all the teams except Slytherin.

"Good catch, I think, too bad the additional points we got doesn't count."

"What are you talking about Diggory? You guys were fifty points behind." Katie Bell made herself known.

They swapped some thrash talk until Madam Pomfrey chased them out. As it turned out, even with the slow fall Pamela had, she still broke both her legs and it would take a night to get them fully functional again. Pamela didn't mind seeing that Hermione was allowed to stay with her.

It was close to midnight when a snowy owl flew into the hospital wing. She was carrying a note written in a slightly more legible scrawl than what would pass for most teen boy's handwriting:

 _ **I caught the match. It was one of the best I've seen in years. It is a pity your broom got blown into the Whomping Willow. I had to apparate back to London to get you a replacement, feel free to have it examined. I won't take offense to it.**_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _ **Prisoner on the Run**_

It was signed with a paw print, Pamela had a feeling that the print was a clue, but she lacked the riddle to figure it out. She placed the letter on the table next to her and lay down again looking across the gap to a sleeping Hermione.

====PPTDR====

 _The official third chapter is done, hope you liked it._

 _Please review, I love to hear from you guys._


	6. 04 Marauders

**Pamela Potter – The Darkness Returns**

 _This is Book 3 of the Pamela Potter series._

 _Summary: An idle threat puts Pamela on edge as she has to deal with a potential murderer and soul sucking demons. Join her as she is forced to face certain truths about herself._

 _This story will contain some mature themes, you are forewarned._

 _Everyone who reviewed, liked and added this story on their lists, thank you._

 _Sorry for the delay, I didn't have access to my PC last week._

 **Marauders**

Pamela opted to stay at the castle during the next Hogsmead weekend, Hermione however really wanted to go. Pamela wouldn't budge, she really wanted to spend some time with Hermione, but there was a crisis in the greenhouses that she needed to attend, sure Sprout said it was nothing, but she couldn't hear the plants screaming. In the end Hermione begrudgingly went to Hogsmead alone. Pamela was halfway to the greenhouses when she ran into the Weasley twins who frog-marched her to sit on a surprisingly snow-free set of stairs.

"Ever since Sirius entered the castle we were debating on whether or not to share the secret to our success with you." They said in their roundabout way. "The temptation was there since we saw your own map during the first year. We however figured that there wasn't enough incentive back then."

"If you share this secret with me, wouldn't that affect you too?" Pamela arched a brow. "It would be easier for teachers to catch you in the act, will it not?" Pamela had seen witnessed them using their _**secret**_ before using her plants.

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it, we have memorized every thing we could about this object or else we wouldn't hand it to you." They smiled at each other. "May we present to you an advanced version of your own map, made by the best pranksters this school has seen since the founders, before we showed up that is?"

"If you are sure about it, my good sirs," Pamela did a curtsy.

"This is the _**Marauder's map**_. Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have helped us out over the last few years and we feel no remorse in passing it onto you. If Sirius Black is in the castle it will assist you in getting to safety. We however suggest that you do not use the map to actively go and find him. Someone who is able to enter the castle unseen requires some respect, even if he is a raging murderer."

Leave it to the twins to twins to find some respect for the mischievous side of the man trying to kill her. She bid them a farewell and cleared the map before making her way to the greenhouses. Once there she closed her eyes and released her magic and connected with every plant. There was a disturbance in _**The Green**_. The plants inside were safe, but they were trying to reach out to their kin on the outside. Since they couldn't they were screaming in pain. Pamela offered them the medium to reach out.

When Pamela opened her eyes they were devoid of white. She also temporary overrode the rune necklace's power with her presence, making her green skin come forth. She had never done this before and it felt good. The flow of the plants ran through her and into the ground where she connected with every plant on Hogwarts and Hogsmead grounds. And then she found the distress, Dementors. She may not have found a happy memory of her own yet, but she pushed her knowledge of the Patronus to the plants.

Over the next few months the plants would have a mist around them, most would shrug it off as nothing, but very few would recognize the mist as a form of Patronus. One such person was currently standing outside Hagrid's hut, breathing in the fresh air when the light mist crept out of the Bleeding Heart Lily Hagrid planted in the flowerbed. His attention for some reason turned towards the greenhouses and he took off in a sprint. Hagrid soon caught up with him and in the run they decided that Hagrid would go to the castle while Lupin would deal with what was going on in the greenhouses.

Pamela's eyes glinted with the pure power that coursed through her veins at that moment. She could take on the world and they wouldn't be able to stop her. No! Pamela took in a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't evil. The power she is wielding currently is borrowed from the plants and has to be returned to them. Pamela took a few more deep breaths and released the borrowed power and reeled in her own. She passed out just then. Luckily for her someone was there to catch her. Lupin took her up to the castle and into the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey assured him that Pamela was just exhausted, but she didn't drain her core.

Inside the Shrieking Shack at that same moment another person felt the overwhelming sensation wash over him. He had to resist the urge to run up to the castle to protect his goddaughter. Why did Dumbledore hire Lupin? If the old Marauder wasn't in the castle, Sirius would have been able to stroll inside as Padfoot, or as Pamela called him Snuffles, and be with her.

====PPTDR====

Hermione Granger didn't know why dread spread into her stomach when the plants got coated in mist. All she knew is that she had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She knew leaving Pamela to her own devices was a bad idea. The girl was a magnet for trouble. Although Hermione didn't run she walked back at the fastest pace she could.

When she reached the castle she took a deep breath and turned towards the Hospital wing. When she arrived she wanted to hit something or someone, because Pamela was there lying on a bed.

"Came to see your girlfriend, Granger?" A snobby voice asked from one of the beds. It was Millicent Bulstrode.

"Why are you even here, Bulstrode?" Hermione didn't have time for her insults.

"I got cramps." Hermione grimaced at that, no girl wants that.

"Sorry to hear about your pain, I hope it goes away soon." Millicent looked taken back by the word.

"Thank you, Pamela is on the end bed, from what I heard she collapsed in exhaustion, nothing too serious."

Hermione was conflicted when she saw Pamela lying there. On the one side she wanted to slap the girl into next week for being reckless, but on the other she wanted to hug her and never let go. The girl was just so frustrating to be around with.

"Somebody got the license plate of that truck?" Pamela said her eyes still closed.

"Yes it was a vanity plate, UR5TUP1D." Hermione replied.

"I deserved that." Pamela smiled shyly. "On a kinda related note," Pamela opened her eyes and there still weren't any white in it. "I can now hear the plants all the time, not just when I concentrate."

"Pamela, your eyes are green." Hermione said trying not to stare.

"You only now noticed? I was told that my eyes were as green as my mothers." Pamela said in a playful tone.

"No I mean your sclera isn't white anymore!" Hermione was panicking by that time.

"Calm down," Pamela was freak out too, but she didn't want to show it.

"Yes Ms. Granger calm down or I would have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey said with an air of finality. She was carrying something small. "According to Healer Tonks this has happened before. The green recedes slowly, but it does go away. In the mean time, Ms. Potter you should wear these, it is charmed to make your eyes appear normal."

"Glasses?" Pamela asked outraged, she never needed glasses.

The glasses had a thin green frame and tinted lenses. Pamela knew that it was meant to hide her connection to the green, but did she really want to hide a part of herself. She hardly heard that Madam Pomfrey said that she should tell the those who asked it was because her eyes were sensitive to light for a few days that she had to wear the glasses. She put them on with a sigh and followed Hermione back to the common room.

====PPTDR====

That night as Pamela sat down on her bed she pulled out the Marauder's map and spoke the password, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and tapped her wand to the parchment. The familiar web of ink extended to the corners, numerous dots with names appeared all moving across the map. That was what separated Tonks' map from the Marauder's map.

"Peter Pettigrew," Pamela whispered the name when it appeared on the map. "Do ghosts appear on the map?"

Pamela tried looking for the numerous ghosts and found none. That was odd, the official report that Tonks received listed that Sirius Black killed Pettigrew in the middle of the street with a dozen muggles watching the scene. If they were mistaken about Pettigrew then maybe, just maybe Sirius was innocent. She scanned the grounds and rested on the Whomping Willow. Sirius Black just entered it, how nice.

Pamela did a double take. Sirius Black just entered the Whomping Willow. So the Whomping Willow held a secret passage. What did Lupin tell her after she lost her broom, wasn't it that they planted it the year he came to Hogwarts? Combined with that ridiculous essay on werewolves Snape gave them when Lupin missed that one class it all added up, but then that would mean.

"Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were my father and his friends." Pamela said suddenly not aware that her curtain had been opened.

"What are you talking about Pamela?" Hermione asked looking down at the map between them.

"The Weasley twins gave me this map to avoid Sirius Black. I was comparing it to Tonks' map when something suddenly dawned on me. Do you want to prank the twins?" Pamela smiled.

"How?" Hermione was normally a stricter for the rules, unless she could one-up the twins.

"By telling them that we know who the Marauders were."

"But do we really know?" Pamela smiled even more.

"Mooney is currently in his office on the third floor sitting where his desk should be." Hermione looked at the map to see Remus Lupin where Pamela indicated Mooney was her eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you think he got the name because of his condition?" Pamela nodded. "If he is Mooney does that mean that your dad was Prongs, because of his stag Patronus?"

"That is my guess and since everybody is tightlipped about Sirius I think it would be safe to assume he was Padfoot, because Sirius is also known as the Dog Star isn't it?" Pamela looked hopefully towards Hermione who nodded.

"And lastly we can assume that Wormtail was Pettigrew."

"Is Pettigrew," Pamela pointed to the little dot indicating the name. "I already checked. Ghosts don't show up on the map."

"No Pamela you can't!" Hermione suddenly shouted, thank goodness for privacy charms. "What if you are wrong?"

"I'll have you there as back-up, won't I?" Pamela had that glint in her eye.

"I'll always have your back, but crazy is crazy." Hermione was cute when she got serious, Pamela thought. She knew that she loved her friend, but she will never act on it.

"There is another way, silly." Pamela gave Hermione the letter that Sirius wrote her. She suddenly connected the paw print to Padfoot. "If there is nothing wrong with the broom that Sirius is sending me, then we know he is on the up and up."

====PPTDR====

It was a week before the broom arrived, and like Pamela promised, she walked up to the teachers table and deposited the broom in front of Flitwick and Lupin. She told them that she didn't order it, and that it might be from Sirius Black, she didn't want to tell them that it was from him. Then they would know that he contacted her, and she wasn't sure if he could be trusted yet. Ron Weasley however protested the exchange very vocally.

The broom returned a few weeks later in as pristine condition as it was before. There was nothing wrong with it. That was enough for Pamela to reach for a spare bit of parchment and write the letter.

 _ **Mr. Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot**_

 _ **Thank you very much for the broom. I would never have suspected that it would be quite as expensive as it was. I naturally looked at a few brooms and would've replaced it with a Nimbus 2000, like my previous model not a 5000G Firebolt. Since there wasn't any malice done to the broom I felt that it was safe to write back. Sorry for the delayed response.**_

 _ **I believe that you have been framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and offer my condolences. I would have liked to meet up at one stage, but my best friend is still not convinced of your innocence.**_

 _ **Hope you are well**_

 _ **Pamela Lillian Potter a.k.a. Palm Lily the daughter of Prongs**_

Pamela drew a picture of a Bleeding Heart Lily under her name and sent it off with one of the owls in the Owlery. As predicted it flew towards the Shrieking Shack.

====PPTDR====

 _Again sorry for the delayed chapter, hope you like it._

 _Please review I would love to hear from you guys._


End file.
